hardwood_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
Hardwood games have a simplified command language that allow in-game functions. All functions can be directly typed into any Hardwood game and can be strung together in an endless command string. http://www.rapidtables.com/web/color/RGB_Color.htm#RGB_color_table text, info, env, foom, bind player nic (caps dont count) c1, c2, c3, c4 wisper (username),(text) /w (username),(text) /? /? (foom) only works at table CMDS: me, me's, yell, think, fooms, time, bind, unbind, binds, showbinds, chars, c1, c2, c3, c4, backs, ghost, ghostback, blackout, watchers, start, colors use '/help cmd' for help on 'cmd' /chars glenda, joan, lilly, amazon, spike, morgana, agatha, yang, greula, tragen, timbu, knight, dwarf, wanderer, gnome, buck, merlin, king, uno, glitter, ying, helga, smoot, elly, lester, shorty, kitty, queen, nadira, ogre, baron /fooms foom, kiss, luck, pay, rainbow, sfoom, skiss, slosh, snow, snub, srainbow, ssnow, sstar, star, szap, wash, zap, joy, nojoy also /foom count and /? foom /backs backs: blueorb, bubble, vapor, ring, stars, goldframe, shrooms, moon, thedark, spider, skye, cave, magicorb, water, shrub, door, bg, butterfly bg is an anomaly. The default bind gives: /me sports a big ol' grin. /help bg gives the instructions: /bg: changes background. Doing a "/unbind bg" allows /bg to work as a background changer. /zap: FOOM, follow by s south 0 me self w west 1 l left n north 2 a across e east 3 r right * all everyone everybody or a player's name /baron: changes character, follow by 1, 2, 3, or 4 for a particular version /(character) (number) /colors colors: ~~cCOLOR to set color COLOR ~~c+COLOR to save current color and set ~~c- to restore saved color ~~r to reset to default color COLOR can be a 3 or 6 digit RGB hex value or a color number or name from this list: 0=black 1=darkblue 2=darkgreen 3=darkcyan 4=darkred 5=darkmagenta 6=brown 7=grey 8=darkgrey 9=blue 10=green 11=cyan 12=red 13=magenta 14=yellow 15=white 16=gold 17=brightgold 18=orange Examples: Red: ~~cff0000 or ~~cf00 or ~~c12 or ~~cred Green: ~~c00ff00 or ~~c0f0 or ~~c10 or ~~cgreen Blue: ~~c0000ff or ~~c00f or ~~c9 or ~~cblue Pink: ~~ccd1076 or ~~cc17 Chartreuse: ~~c458B00 or ~~c480 You can also pick an outline color using ~~jCOLOR: ~~c15~~j0 = Outline /help cmd: cmd: put in the command you want more help on, '/help me', for example /help smilies * Server: Emoticons :D:-D 8)8-) :/:-/ X-OX-P >(>-( >D>-D :@:-o :-L:) :-):-( :(:| :-|:-Y :X:-x :-X>-@ ;);-) :-s:-S X-(I-) :sleeping:sleep :lol:bandit :angel:devil :afk:brb :sing:music :duck:rainbow :rainb:stars :star:rstar :gstar:bstar /sing Limit is 6 per Message /sing is an anomaly. it only works at a table, /help sing doesnt work. /sing counts as 2 emotes for the 6 emote limit. /sing :music :music (text) :music :music is an extremely limited shortcut, being an text action (/sing&&/sing text) doesnt work [http://forums.silvercrk.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=8139 forum on pixie dust From WIST on hw forums: In game, hit menu, then Control p, then return to game. essentially hit esc then control-p to take off, the above is appropriate From HEXA on hw forums: CMDS: help, smileys, away, ping, me, me's, find, host, join, quickjoin, time, bind, unbind, binds, showbinds, chars, c1, c2, c3, c4, backs, ghost, ghostback, colors use '/help cmd' for help on 'cmd' chars: glenda, joan, lilly, amazon, spike, morgana, agatha, yang, greula, tragen, timbu, knight, dwarf, wanderer, gnome, buck, merlin, king, uno, glitter, ying, helga, smoot, elly, lester, shorty, kitty, queen, nadira, ogre, baron (use / and name of char to quick change and c's 1-4 as above) fooms: foom, sfoom, wash, slosh, luck, joy, nojoy, zap, szap, snow, ssnow, luck, rainbow, srainbow, pay, kiss, skiss, star, sstar, (and i assume /pong.. where applicable lol) north: 2 west: 1 East: 3 yourself (south): 0 all players: all multiple fooming of players: example: /sfoom 1,1,1,1,1,1 (or 2,2,2,2,2 or 3,3,3,3,3 or 0,0,0,0,0 or all,all,all,all,all,all,all) multiple fooms use: use && between the different fooms just as i have it (replace 1,2,3 or 0 with "all" if ya want).. example: /skiss all&&/sfoom all and ofcourse pixie dust as mentioned above.. From Becky2555 on hw forums Time= /time (will show you the date and time, keep in mind that this will be displayed according to your pc settings, and has nothing to do with Hardwood's time). Different Actions in a Room: "right click" on a chat balloon to express in the form of a "YELL", "THOUGHT", or "ACTION". Blackout= /blackout (will create a "black table", and a great contrast; foom effects and pixie dust take on a different look). From Mompsu on hw forums If u type ur colorbind, then u can chose with a right mouseclick a color fr the options, and u get a totally another colorline, w/o any big saving. Fr example.. /b and chosing *magenta, i get a diffrent color then my bind actually is!! Btw~ it works only!! with outliners~ u will be really amased what other variatons there u will get this way From April Lee on hw forums It still works :D when your in a room, just click on menu . . . it takes you directly to the menu screen . . . don't choose anything. . . just type ctrl p and there is pixie dust. It follows you all around until you disconnect from hearts. Meaning you have it in the lobby and in a game. Links http://www.silvercrk.com/binds/ silver creek official instructions http://www.lingbeek.com/carddeck/binds.htm fade tool http://rree2.tripod.com/id4.html personalized instruction http://facweb.cti.depaul.edu/bfisher/bindeditor/intro.html bind editor http://forest.naturespageanimaltreats.com/peepbind.htm text bind instructions http://hardwood4dummies.tripod.com/ dead site http://htmlcolorcodes.com/color-picker/ color picker and info http://www.colorpicker.com/ simple color picker w/code input Links to research: http://forums.silvercrk.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=7796 forum http://jagshardwood.blogspot.com/ links http://www.cheatcodesgalore.com/pc/games/Hardwood_Hearts/ command list